This invention relates to oscillating systems, semiconductor integrated circuits, and electronic calculators, and particularly to a method and apparatus which produces near constant duty cycle and frequency over variations of semiconductor fabrication process parameters and operating conditions, and provides for low power consumption.
Integrated circuit oscillators commonly have non-ideal output waveforms requiring power consuming wave-shaping circuits to achieve output squarewaves with fast rise/fall transition times (less than 50 ns). Additionally, it has been difficult to achieve a 50% duty cycle with most designs.